The Hallmark Holiday
by freeze1
Summary: Oops, Taichi's forgotten Valentines Day. Maybe that's why Yamato's been so grumpy lately...[Taito]


A/N: Just a happy little Taito that was circling my head earlier this week. Heh, Happy Valentines Day, all!

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of Toei, not me.

The Hallmark Holiday

He had heard from Hikari, of all people. She had waltzed in Sunday morning after a sleepover with Miyako, clad completely in pink so that she resembled a giant marshmallow. He had greeted her as warmly as possible with a throbbing headache, on the way to the bathroom to see if the soccer injuries from yesterday's impromptu practice with Daisuke had healed. He remembered it clearly.

"Good morning, oniichan! Did you have a nice night with Yamato-san?" Her eyes had narrowed with the realization that he was wearing a pair of smiley-face boxers low on his hips, and nothing else. "Oh God, he's not still here, is he? Did I interrupt something?" By this point he was thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about, Hikari?"

Her smile had been sickeningly sweet. "You know, Valentines Day!"

Oh, right. Valentine's Day. That special day full of plush hearts and flying dwarfs that he should have spent cuddling with his boyfriend, he had spent getting his ass kicked by Daisuke eight times out of ten. That would explain why Yamato had sounded so upset when he had canceled their date to play soccer. Whoops.

Well, on the bright side, Daisuke forgot Valentines Day, too. At least he wasn't the only low-life scum ball out there.

Ten minutes after Hikari's arrival the shock wore off, and panic struck. He began racing around the house with the delusional belief that it would help him think. Hikari watched from the couch, a bemused smile on her face.

"You should probably call and apologize," she offered. He stopped, throwing her a glare.

"An apology isn't enough! We decided White Day was his, and Valentine's was mine this year! He'll shoot me!"

"Oh, come on, Yamato-san isn't that violent."

"You're right…" He paled. "Oh my God, he's going to eat me."

"…Excuse me?"

"He'll be all: 'Okay, no, cool, that's fine, whatever man!' and when I'm not looking he'll throw me into a pot and boil me down!"

Hikari giggled. "That's not irrational."

"I'll end up being a white day present for, like, Koushirou. How sad would it be to die that way! I can see it now: 'Yagami Taichi, 1987 – 2005. Body unavailable because Koushirou ALWAYS HAS TO FINISH HIS GODDAMN FOOD!"

A phone was shoved in his face. "I've already dialed," Hikari yawned with a role of her eyes. "Cut the melodrama."

Taichi was about to show her a choice hand motion, but quickly swiped the receiver when he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello!"

"Taichi-san?"

"Oh, Takeru?" He relaxed slightly. "Hey, um…is Yama there?"

There was a brief silence. "Um…"

"What's he saying?" Hikari asked, pulling a waffle from the freezer.

"Nothing."

"Ouch." She made a face. Taichi was about to ask her what she meant, but Takeru seemed to have made up his mind as to what to say to the older boy.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Well, oniisan's…not in a great mood today."

The blood visibly drained from Taichi's face. "Oh?"

"He's been silent all day, and he's been glaring an awful lot. It's weird. This morning he smashed a cup while cooking breakfast."

"Heh, okay thanks Takeru BYE!" Taichi blurted before slamming the phone down. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"We might need to move," he explained, voice cracking. His sister rolled her eyes and with a surprisingly strong grip, pried the phone from his hand.

"Grow up," she muttered, speed-dialing the all-too-familiar Ishida residence phone number. "Hello? Takeru-kun? Hi, could you tell Yamato to come over here in about an hour?"

"What!" Taichi squeaked. Hikari ignored him.

"…Well, tell him he's coming whether he likes it or not. Taichi's got a big surprise for him. Okay! Thanks, Takeru-kun. Bye."

Taichi's mouth hung open. "What the hell was that!"

She shrugged. "I was helping you."

"Helping! I _told_ you, he's gonna-"

"Eat you, I know," she finished, crossing her arms. "You are so childish."

"Plus you only gave me an hour to get ready! And what exactly is this 'surprise' I've planned?"

"How should I know? You can't expect me to do everything."

"…"

"You'll thank me later."

"You're lucky Yamato thinks girls taste yucky, or he'd eat you, too."

Yamato did not look pleased. He stood in the doorframe of the Yagami apartment, hands in his pockets, sapphire eyes shooting daggers at anything that moved. Taichi briefly wondered if it was too late to slam the door in his face, go back to bed and forget any of this had ever happened.

"Yo," he said, trying to hide his nervous smile. "Heh, uh, wanna come in?" Yamato walked past Taichi without a word.

"Um, sit!" Taichi exclaimed, guiding his boyfriend to the leather couch in the corner. He could swear the room temperature had dropped a few degrees since Yamato walked in. Yamato sat, crossed his legs, and looked at Taichi expectantly.

"Okay, err, just one moment, let me get something…" He wiped some sweat from his brow as he raced out of the room, looking for the brown, paper bag he had left in the hallway.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat?" Yamato called from the living room.

Taichi froze. "Uh…sure, take whatever you want! Hikari went shopping the other day, so there should be something in there that isn't made of soy…"

"I'll wait."

Taichi groaned. He knew Yamato could be, and he meant this lovingly, an arrogant bitch at times, but he never thought he would resort to cannibalism. Damn St. Valentine.

"Okay!" He said, overly cheerful as he strolled back into the room, bag in hand. "Time for presents!"

Yamato lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, uh, okay, this…" he reached into the bag, pulling out a small blob wrapped in tinfoil, "is for you!" Yamato took the gift, expressionless, and tore through the foil in one perfectly executed rip.

"..."

"Um, do you like it?"

"…"

"They're socks."

"I gathered that."

Taichi raked a nervous hand through his hair. His palms were sweaty. Yamato was still eyeing his present with an expression somewhere between confusion and scorn. Perhaps Hikari was right, perhaps a pair of knee-high, bright pink, heart-covered toe socks weren't exactly what every boyfriend wanted.

"You see," he began, praying that Yamato would be merciful, "I was in a rush, because of, um, you know, things, and they were right near the door, and I thought: 'Yamato doesn't have toe-socks. Yamato NEEDS toe-socks.' But then there was this lady there who took the pair with all the peace signs, which I thought you'd like better, so I asked her for them but she said that it was her son's fifth birthday, and…"

Yamato cut him off. "Taichi, what is this about?"

A cringe. "Happy Valentine's Day?"

There was a long silence. Yamato stared at the socks, then at Taichi, then back at the socks again. Finally, he let out a long sigh.

"Crap."

"I'm sorry, Yamato," Taichi wailed, plopping down beside him on the couch. "I completely forgot, and I canceled our date, and I totally wouldn't have if I'd remembered…"

Yamato shook his head. "No, I actually forgot too."

Taichi blinked. "…You what?"

"I didn't realize it was Valentine's Day. I never left the house, I was in writing some new songs all day."

"Then…why have you been acting all weird?"

Yamato's face flushed. He looked down at his hands. "Uh, actually…" he mumbled, uncharacteristically shy. "I'm just upset because…"

"Because…?"

"T-the boxers I'm wearing don't match my outfit."

Silence.

"…Hah?"

Yamato's cheeks were pink. "Dad did the wash, but he forgot to dry everything, so I'm wearing _plaid_, when this turtleneck clearly demands neutral colors."

"…You are quite possibly the strangest person I've ever known."

Yamato looked up, a frown on his face. "Well, _you_ forgot _Valentine's Day_."

"You know," Taichi whispered, leaning in, "if you're so uptight about those boxers, I'm sure I could find a way to…correct the problem…"

"Oh, no you don't. If you think I'm going to forgive you just because…"

Lips met. Hard. Taichi pushed Yamato backwards, pinning him down.

"…Fine," Yamato mumbled after Taichi broke away, breathing hard. "You win. I forgive you."

"That easy?" The other boy laughed. "I thought you were going to eat me."

A sly grin. "That can be arranged."

"Beast!"

"Ass."

A pair of toe-socks slid off of the couch, instantly forgotten.


End file.
